1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning printer or similar image-forming apparatus.
2. Discussion of Background
A recent development in connection with image-forming apparatus such as photocopiers, etc. is a portable scanning printer using batteries as a power supply. With this scanning printer, an original document placed on an original document table is scanned in a set direction and has its image information read by a scanner section consisting of an optical system and a CCD (charge coupled device) or similar photosensitive element, and a thermal head is driven in accordance with the image information that has been read to form an image by effecting transfer of a corresponding image onto copy paper.
However, when an image corresponding to an original document is formed by an apparatus such as this, the formation of the image is effected by moving the optical system in the scanner section with respect to the whole surface of the original document table, irrespective of the size of the original document. Because of this, there is wasteful scanning action and the battery life is shortened. Further, there is wasteful return action, since the optical system always starts from one side of the original document table.